


The Last Straw

by Krofte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krofte/pseuds/Krofte
Summary: Hank just wants to eat his burger in peace. As well as observe an interesting change in Connor whenever a certain someone is around.





	The Last Straw

“You know, Connor, I’m getting real tired of your shit today”, Hank muttered, not so quietly, effectively interrupting something Connor was explaining pertaining to the case.

Connor cocked his head to the side in a questioning manner.

“Lieutenant Anderson, if you did not want to learn more about the case, then why did you decide to eat your lunch at your desk?” Connor gestured to the aforementioned desk which was joined to his.

Hank seemed to suffer from an aneurysm before letting out a long suffering sigh. He turned his head to the side when he noticed you walking across the room heading towards an office, important files held in your hands.

Hank watched as Connor’s eyes flickered towards you, a quick shifting of the gaze that would otherwise have been missed had Hank not anticipated it.

“Let’s just say… I’m in the middle of my own private investigation”. Hank bit into his take-out burger, all the while eyeing Connor.

Connor’s brow furrowed ever so slightly as he contemplated Lieutenant Anderson’s words.

“Surely you are aware that as partners we need to share pertinent information with each other. Especially pertaining to investigations”, Connor informed with practiced ease. All the while his gaze seemed to be trained to the far side of the room.

Hank pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Seriously, Connor. What part of the sentence ‘private investigation’ did you not get?” Hank placed his half-eaten burger on the desk.

Again Connor contemplated the possibilities of Hank’s words.

“I see. Considering the fact that you seem to be in a strange mood and are watching me carefully, perhaps your ‘private investigation’ involves illegal activities? I assure you, I will not expose your gambling habits to anyone as long as it does not affect the case”, Connor said in what he hoped was a reassuring tone of voice.

Hank blankly stared at Connor for a solid five seconds. That was the last straw.

“That’s it, _you_ -”, Hank jabbed his finger in Connor’s direction, “-don’t seem to get it”. Hank tapped his fingers on his desk frantically before coming to a decision.

Hank tilted his head to the back of the room where a few of the offices were located and yelled out your name.

He watched as you came out of an office with an inquisitive look on your face and gestured for you to come over to his desk.

Hank observed that the closer you got to the desk, the more times Connor had to blink. It was getting ridiculous. Even his LED indicator was halfway to turning yellow.

Connor turned to give Hank a frantic look, Hank responding with a shit-eating grin.

You turned to give Connor a smile before turning to face Hank.

“Yeah? What did you want?” You raised your brows in question. Hank took his time responding, enjoying the current situation, his mood improving significantly.

“Nothing”, he finally replied.

You scoffed. “Seriously?”

Hank nodded. “Seriously”.

You noticed that Hank’s partner, Connor -a deviant android who had been in DPD for some time now- was in distress.

“Are you okay, Connor?” You were genuinely concerned. You liked the guy. Perhaps more than you should, at least according to some people.

Connor tilted his head up towards you from his seat. “I-”, blink, “-I’m perfectly fine”.

Hank coughed, and you glanced his way suspiciously.

Your gaze returned to Connor’s. “Okay. If you need someone to talk to who isn’t an absolute ass-”, you looked pointedly at Hank, “-then ask for me anytime”.

After you left Connor slowly began to calm down.

“She is correct in her assessment”, Connor finally said.

“Hmm?” Hank picked up his poor neglected burger and resumed eating again. “About what?”

Connor only lifted a brow at Hank.

“Hey, is that your way of saying I’m an ass?”

“Yes”.

Hank burst out laughing. “Well, nice of you to finally say what’s on your mind”.

One side of Connor’s lips lifted in a smile, his gaze pointed towards an office with soft light peeking through an open door. “I agree”.

**Author's Note:**

> The writing prompt for this was 'the last straw'. I actually wrote this and 'at the drop of a hat' back-to-back. I just got into the flow of things, I guess.
> 
> Also, the LED thing is not only useful but incredibly fun when writing a character's inner turmoil. 'Tis great.


End file.
